Strayed , Lost and Found
by Ms.PessiMystique
Summary: Like ice, she was cold and incapable of real emotions. Like forgotten memories, she was empty as a void. Hunted by the past, she seeks to find the truth to appease her inner demons. By the red strings of destiny, it unravels into many different fates forging unlikely paths. It took a strain, vassal and a King to thaw her frozen heart. (Oc x undecided )
1. Chapter 1

The layers of snow were thawing as red and orange hues of heat started resurfacing in its wake.

The winter season was going to end and spring was silently covering the city. Once more, Shizume City will be filled with flourishing fragrance of abundance.

A busy city like this is always brewing with many mischief and troubles.

Like the trouble starting now…

" AAAAaaaaggghhhh – "

With a loud thud, a man was slammed against the concrete ground as feathers of snow ascended half-coldly from the impact. His weight was impelled to the ground by a person who was lesser to his size. Despite his relentless struggles, the person effortlessly grabs hold of his arms.

" D-damn you.. "

He felt the stranger looming over him with an eerie presence. All he could do was suppress the throbbing pain in his entire body. His relentless struggle was silence as the stranger finally spoke after releasing a small sigh, clearly undaunted.

"It's very impolite to be crude…" The sole of a shoe push him further to the ground adding more pressure and tightening the grip. "...especially towards children..."

He could feel his arms writhe in agony as he finally broke out a cry. With a sheer force, his muscles were completely distorted causing it to become numb and limp.

Satisfied that his punishment was served, the stranger finally releases him while backing away his sprawled form.

Laying flat on the ground, his tired eyes tried to take good look on the profile before him. _The bastard who just beat him up._

The person was wearing an all-out black, an unusual darker shade compelling to hide any distinct features.

The stranger was about to turn but sense an imminent threat and saw two thugs ready to attack.

" You fucking bastard… "

" Get him ! "

They launch forward with multiple strikes of fists. Their attempts were futile as the stranger counter them with a parry.

It only took two seconds until they were down on their knees, panting while aiding the aching pain in their body.

Their expressions become solid, trying to hide a smirk as they saw their impelled companion slowly approaching the stranger from behind.

Even though his arms were now hanging loosely and worn out that didn't stop him from wanting to take a blow on the stranger - _that just popped out of nowhere, acting like a hero saving a damsel in distress._ He planned to kick this person's sorry ass behind while his companions finish the rest.

Unfortunately, the stranger turns and elbowed him in the stomach. The impact was so strong that it causes him to choke out his saliva. His collar was yanked, as the stranger grab hold one of his arms and throw him over, causing him to collide with his other comrades.

Ending the fight with three unconscious bodies.

The stranger then saunter to the cause of the farce - a child.

Eyes closed, uncertain on handling the situation while releasing a lofty breath.

The stranger paused briefly, gawking at the said child. Finding it difficult to take in the sight; the unavailing of a little girl.

A little girl flourished with a pretty doll-like exterior being clothed in a red Lolita dress.

To others she might look like an ordinary "cute little girl ".

But no she wasn't just a little girl.

Just the sight of her silent and deadly red gaze was an ominous sign.

_**Homra's little princess.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Anonymous**

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into?_

The child was now sitting beside her on the bench.

Both of them were now at the nearby park, purposely farther from each other giving some space in their boundaries.

She releases a sigh, hooking the leather choker by her pointer finger which made the padlock clink in motion. Her shady eyes peak through the hood, taking a small glimpse of the little girl who persisted on following her.

It was discomforting, the way the little girl stared at her intently.

After the incident, the little girl keeps looking at her with a red marble. It was somehow disturbing that it made her very cautious. Not taking a chance to be deceive being aware of Homra's reputation. Even if she was just a little girl.

_They were violent and dangerous._

She could already imagine the two possible scenarios that would happen. It's either being attack by some thugs again or the _thugs_ – Homra members coming for her. And none of those odds came into her favor.

Tilting her head up, she looked at the white sky being imbued with warmth and release the last puff of air. A last breath for winter that is, as spring was coming.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that the little girl was moving towards her inch by inch. Feeling the proximity, she only ignored her but felt her gaze becoming solid; sending a wave of recognition.

_Strange kid._

The cold still lingers in the air, finding the need for warmth she then saw a vending machine that was just adjacent to them. Lightly, she stood up from the bench and shove her hands into her pocket jeans.

She was going to head for the vending machine but paused mid-way in her steps, feeling the obligation to at least tell her " I'm going to get a warm drink "

Taking a small peak, making sure that the little girl was listening.

Remarkably the little girl nodded with consideration.

"Stay, I'll be back "

She cupped the can of coffee in her hands, pressing it gently against her cheeks relishing the warmth. Her lips parted, as she gradually took a sip. Nonchalantly standing on one leg as her other hand was tucked in her pocket. Her eyes were vague casting an invisible shadow on the glass surface of the machine. Jingling the can, making certain that it was empty as she throws it on the nearby trash bin.

She was hesitant if she should just leave or go back to the bench. It was very tempting to just leave the child alone and hope someone tends to her, but recalling on her own very words.

_"Stay, I'll be back "_

It just hit the spot, making her feel worse as it tinge on the insides. Reluctantly, she shifts her steps to the front sauntering to the little girl's direction.

She was just a few centimeters to the bench when something glided on the ground with prominent force. Sensing danger, her quick reflexes let her body move aside, as she could feel the strange change of temperature on the air. Steadily, she manages her footing and carefully examining the source. Her eyes landed on a kid with a skateboard probably a middle schooler with a disgruntled appearance - _definitely a thug and safely concluded he was one of them. HOMRA._

He had an unwavering fury inside his hazel eyes that seethed through his red aura. It was sending prominent waves of heat in the atmosphere, fastening the thaw in the lofty cold.

She adjusted herself, calmly soothing her form. Stunned by the immense power he was projecting; coated in such a brilliant and deadly haze.

" Oi! Bastard what did you do to Anna!? " he demanded, his gaze threaten adamantly.

It's not like she didn't predict the outcome. It was obvious from the start that she would get trouble either way. The way his snarling at her means that there was no room for talking this out.

" W-wait, Ya- "

Anna tried to explain but the vanguard had already made his move.

The kid suddenly glides across leaving a trail of red haze. He preceded landing punches on her that emitted a red glow. She was able to parry and avoid them but wasn't able to counter any of it. The moment that she made contact with his flesh, she felt the intensity of heat singeing the sleeves of her jacket leaving red marks against her pale skin. The kid was so fast at the same time agile, being able to manoeuvre his moves freely in mid-air.

_This is a pain._

The solution for violence was really an outdated idea. But more than ever, she doesn't like to back down from a fight. She had no choice but to retaliate in defense and wait for an opening.

The sound of a skateboard grazes against the ground leaving a line of scorching marks in its wake. With his usual mid-air skills, he drove her back as she retaliates by limiting their boundaries.

" Hnn.. Not bad" he smirked, getting a distance between as he stand arrogantly. " I wonder if you can handle this.. ".

Then the kid was screaming like a wild animal, roaring against its prey with intimidation. The red aura coated him in a high temperature, like a walking combustible flame. It had warm up everything in his range singeing away the traces of cold. With a swift turn of his skateboard, he concentrated his power and prepared a deadly attack.

By judging the form of the kid, it was evident that his going to finish her with a straight attack. If she could strike him precisely behind his neck, she could at least stupefy his movements. It will give her a chance to attack him which requires the utmost of her agility to avoid being scorched or worst being burn alive.

She positions in a martial art stance. Her arms position forward, facing squared and forming a strong fist. Adding her weight on the leading foot to shift quickly and avoid his strike. And lastly her eyes focus on the target, with vivid attention.

With a quick skim and a proud smirk adorn on his face, he finally launched his attack.

With a sharp turn on her footing, she dodges the collision but receive a small graze on the stomach. Seizing the moment, she hoists an arm and strike an elbow behind his neck momentarily stupefying him. She saw his heat simmering down and uses this opportunity to yank him down. She then forces him down, pushing him further as his back was facing towards her. Deftly, performing a tight arm lock while adding pressure to his spine by folding her legs.

" D-damn you.. " he whimper, still growling in disdain as he struggled to break free.

She successfully impelled him but it didn't leave her unscathed. Evident signs of singed and scorch marks were imprinted in her clothes, causing it to fray. His heat never died down completely, she can still feel the light sensation against her pale flesh. Just their small contact made her cringe out of the feverish escape of heat. Both were still struggling, grinding each other in the process as they battle by trying to outweigh the other.

"Enough... "

A small, soft voice got their attention as they saw the little girl - Anna being said by the kid. She was standing in front of them; her marble was still present against her right eye while remaining a calm demeanor.

" It's a misunderstanding... " Anna spoke tersely not bothering to explain further, but somehow it was enough for the kid to understand as he stop struggling beneath her. He was mostly grunting and mumbling while avoiding his eyes towards Anna. Sensing that his farce was finish, she then releases him.

" Tsskk... " he scowled, positioning his self up from the ground while grabbing hold of his skateboard.

Busy examining her frayed clothing, she didn't notice Anna heading towards her. Noticing the movement from behind, she turned and was greeted by Anna's marbled eyes.

Anna paused looking at her for a while and silently put down her marble. It revealed her pretty reddish-purple orbs that was looking under her hood profusely. Her reddish-purple orbs blink timidly, expressing a sense of emotion that wants to be conveyed.

She didn't like where this was going.

Those eyes, she has seen those kinds of eyes before. It was pleading her for a favour which she could just easily turn down but for some reason she incline to it.

In response she nodded and receives a small smile from Anna. She then tilted her gaze towards the kid who was now glaring at her.

* * *

**I'll continue if I have many reviews, knowing if you cared or not…**

**Disclaimer:** This anime belongs to GoHands. I down own anything except my Oc.

**A/N:** This is a story that I have been planning for a long time. I fell in love with the concept of my OC, which I got inspired by several hard-core anime characters. For now, obviously a she – looking at as a male cause her face is hidden by a hood. I hope you will enjoy this story and join along with me in this epic adventure called "reading ".

**Refrain thy flames **with your reviews and feedback. Though, I appreciate it to be honest for I'll read them all diligently with a response. Whether the review or comment would be good or bad, it will serve as my guide and I'm open to corrections and suggestions.

So please go ahead : 3

(giving a smile and thumbs up )


	2. Chapter 2

Standing on the three-fork road stood the stronghold of the red clan- HOMRA.

Her invisible orbs followed the traces of the western PUB from its engraved name to its refine structure down to the bottom. She was distracted that she almost forgot the reason from being here, until an ear-splitting noise sprang from her left ear. It made her jerk away, shadowing a hard glared towards the source of that alarming sound.

" Oi! Are you just going to stand there all day or what?" Yata – being called by the little girl, once again started bantering about.

_DAAMN! This kid was very noisy. _

She was now lending him a shoulder. His hand hangs around her neck while she grabs hold of his waist trying to support him. She could hear his mumbled curses as he flinch in every small touches.

"Stop staring like an idiot! " he added, his warm breath was against hers making her cringe. Perturbation now cling in her form as she keep a calm pace.

_Tsskk..This one noisiest kid I have ever met._

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Unmovable Silence**

* * *

By now, he should have been getting used to these kinds of situation. But no matter what, the dread of the outcome always concern him despite not showing in his features.

Izumo was preoccupied with his PDA, fiddling swiftly in every motion but his eyes strayed from time to time at the opposing side. His eyes peak underneath the tinted shades casting a pensive expression as he look towards the door frame to the upper floors.

A sudden outburst to the door shook the bar disrupting the reverie of silence. It startled the bartender almost making the PDA slip out from his hand. Reeling back his composure from the aftershock, he gingerly put it away. Stomping a foot to the ground, about prepared on reprimanding whoever the hell was disrupting the peace - _added that the noise startled him._

Before the bartender could proceed with his action, the figures swiftly pass in a blur. The outcome of a collision reverberates as a heavy object was thrown towards the sofa. Mildly confused and shock, it took the bartender some time to realize that it was Yata being thrown over along with his skateboard.

With gritted teeth, Yata popped his head up while clenching the ends of the sofa making it depress further. His scowl was getting deeper by the second.

" Why you... " He growled, glaring at the stranger as his aura tediously started to flicker. " If you wanna go then... "

Before he could start his outburst, a heavy blow hit his head. He wince, looking up and meet the unpleasant expression of the bartender.

" Ouch.. what was that for ? "

" Try to destroy the bar and you'll get more of it.. " Just one glare of Izumo was enough to frighten Yata as he cringe away from him.

There scene was cut off when Anna finally reveal herself.

" Izumo... "

Just the small of her voice made Izumo's anger ebb away. Relief that Anna was finally safe and sound.

Feeling saved, Yata sigh as he took this chance to examine his precious skateboard. _Luckily still in one piece._

" Ehh? "

The bartender blink tediously, confused as his eyes trailed upon Anna's small hands. Her hands were tightly gripped on an unfamiliar fabric and soon realize of another presence in the bar. It almost shock him failing to recognize this stranger's presence as he contemplated a thought in mind.

_What? Who is this person?_

This person's back was facing him making it hard to decipher the intent. One thing is certain that this person was struggling from Anna's grip. The sight of it was rather amusing.

" Izumo... " Anna pleaded, eyes probing towards him.

Just one look at Anna was enough to confirm of her reluctance to let go _yet_ – for some unknown reason. Knowingly he couldn't resist and trust Anna on this.

A small smile curve into the bartender's lip setting aside the cautiousness. He rested a placate hand on the stranger's shoulder indicating to stop resisting. Noting that Anna wouldn't stop.

It was enough for the stranger to stop the futile struggling.

" It seems that Anna wants you stay for a bit... "The bartender said uncertainly, waiting for a response.

A pregnant silence drifted by as the stranger finally respond a timid nod.

* * *

It was revealed that Anna was separated from her other comrades.

It seems that the one protecting her was injured badly and has been recuperating.

Whoever this person is, he's the one at fault for not doing his part properly. Now, she is cleaning up his mess.

_What a pain_

" S-seriously?"

Her head tipped to the side, glancing at the pair on the sofa. The moment she went in, the burly build immediately went to Yata and tended his injuries.

Rikio was shocked to hear that Yata got defeated by a mere passerby. It was unbelievable that he accidentally tighten the bandage around Yata's dangling arm.

Yata flinch at the pain, slapping away his stubby hands.

"That fucking hurts you moron..."

Rikio raised his arms defensively trying to calm him down.

" Sorry, my bad... "

Yata only grunt as he finish the final wrappings by himself.

" But I would never expect that you... "

Yata cut his sentence off with a punch to his stomach almost making him choke out his saliva. Riko rolled on the sofa indulging the inflicted pain in his stomach.

" SHUT UP! The bastard was just lucky.. " Yata insisted, as his glare made way to the hooded stranger who look away.

She couldn't care less of what they were talking about.

She was more incline to let this incident be over. She really wanted to leave.

But...

Slowly her head tilted to the side and once again meet those two familiar red marbled eyes.

_Creepy..._

Sitting beside her was Anna, again.

She choose to sit at the farthest end of the stool while the bartender had excuse himself, heading upstairs.

And Anna followed suit and locked her two curious orbs at her.

_And now we're back to this..._

She couldn't understand what cause the little girl to act like that. Wondering if it was even a mistake to help her in the first place.

" Pretty... "

_What is she talking about?_

She'll never understand how little children think...

A rowdy shuffle tapped from the upper floors. Creating light taps as if in a mangled dance.

" Idiot! Didn't I tell you to stay put... "

Her head peak up upon haring the familiar sleek kansai accent of the bartender.

" Ehh?... But I also want to greet the new guest too... "

Then came another voice that was unfamiliar to her.

The voice was rather contrast to the bartender as it sound carefree. The tune of its voice immediately wakes the lofty room up. It intrigued her that the voice was alone had an effect on the pair and also the little girl.

The three fell in silence but their expressions held worry and anticipation.

"Would you stop moving about? "

" No way~ "

A somewhat sloppy footing descended from downstairs and revealed a male with light brunette hair.

The brunette was in full smiles and was about to take another step, when Anna jump out from her seat and give him an immediate hug.

Anna grasp tightly on his shirt not intending to let go soon.

_It was her fault after all._

The brunette merely shuffles his footing trying to support Anna in his weary state. He patted her head gently, assuring her " Don't worry Anna everything will be fine ..."

_This person, huh ? _

Just one look at him was enough to tell her how obviously weak he was. She could understand why he wasn't able to protect the little girl.

She could see that he was dragging his limped feet. One of his arms was hanging funnily as sign of bruises mar against his fair flesh. And was really good at concealing the pain in his entire body by his smile.

What was strange is that despite his condition, how is it possible that he can still keep such a smile. The kind of smile that is hard to distinguish a lie and truth.

Another footing descended as the bartender was finally able to catch up.

" You'll never learn to take a rest... "

The light brunette giggles taking account of Izumo's response. His gaze then shifted to her direction probing which such curiosity.

" Might you be the one who save Anna ? "

Looking away, she yanks her hood further down feeling uneasy. Not feeling obligated to answer such question.

"Hey you! " Yata started "Wouldn't it kill you to respond since the person asks nicely? "

"Like you're the one to talk... " The bartender interceded; making his way to Yata seeing that his clumsy hands isn't suited for aiding.

" Kusanagi-san?! " Yata flinch at his touch, his eyes followed at the mangled bandage that's being redone.

" Yata-chan.. Your really have no sense of refinement.. " The bartender sigh, finishing the wrappings " Also, would you stop starting an argument. It's really giving me a headache... "

" Which side are you on ?! "

" I'm not on either sides " he clarified, securing the final touches nodding at his handiwork" I'm just pointing it out.. "

Yata 'hmpff', as he whip his head to the side. Feeling betrayed like a sulken child.

* * *

" Ne~ Where are you from ? "

" Do you live nearby ? "

" Wouldn't you mind telling us your name? "

By the gesture of tugging the choker, she released an exasperated sigh.

Being bombarded with his questions was damaging her brain. And most of them were silly and not necessary. She couldn't keep at it and decided to responded tersely.

Tatara Totsuka, formally introduced themselves with his tricky but pleasing smile.

For some reason their chattering took more than a hour. It was very consuming.

For every chance and protest to escape always end in failure as Tatra was persistent.

Because she find his amenable attitude to be difficult. His constant open-mindedness was unpleasant making the situation awkward for her.

Eventually, he would have to stop this nonsense sooner or later...

* * *

" Is there something you want to eat ? "

Tatara had been prodding unto the stranger and to no avail none of his words seems to reach. The more he persists on chattering the more the stranger had withdrawn. It was kind of irritable – _a feeling that he never encountered._

Izumo couldn't help but muse; despite not visible on the brunette's features he was certain that he was irritated. No matter what he tried, the stranger won't open up to them.

This was clearly the first that happen to Tatara and it was intriguing...

The bartender keep the thoughts to himself, playfully keeping it in mind.

* * *

Yata had longed give up and has been repetitively cursing under his breath. On the other hand, Rikio was trying his best to calm him down.

Curses, curses and more hell coming out of his mouth - _more or less mentally._

Trying to control himself or he'll get it from Kusanagi.

It's all because of that silent freak of nature! That fucking weirdo...

It was pissing him off.

The stranger merely responded a word; making it hard for them.

Always rebuffing them with silence.

The stranger's indifference was really testing his patience. Just the thought of it was really aggravating...

In every angle the image fit into place. The image he doesn't want to recall.

Because it shadowed _him_ \- giving a small portion of semblance.

It clearly reminded of him...

_Darn it! What the hell am I thinking?!_

* * *

Eventually the bar become crowded as their other members join in. The mass swoop in a whim and indulge in their nonsense.

Tatara and Izumo was dragged along by the pace of the members – _who were unexpectedly young brash teenagers._

All huddling up on their own circle.

_Finally!_

Taking this chance slip pass them.

Anna was the only one to took notice. She was about to lunge herself off from the stool when...

The sound of the bell alerted them as all eyes fell on the figure – who held an ambiguous presence that holds something promising.

Just more steps to take and she would be free. Free from them but..

Across her only escape stood a man. His hair was coated in fiery locks and a strong-built to match _\- _giving off an ominous sign.

The man strode in the bar casually, a stray of smoke followed as he took a long drag. His eyes were closed as take in the pleasure of nicotine.

_What is this feeling ? It was strange ?_

She was stuck to her feet.

She could feel something overwhelming.

_His not an ordinary person.._

At the man's presence everyone become livelier as they all greeted him with respect.

" Mikoto you've finally come back " Izumo informed, as his voice got his attention.

His eyes flutter open revealing his amber orbs. A bored look casted on his face as the first thing he saw was an unfamiliar face.

Their orbs meet silently exchanging their spurious ambigiousity.

Just a small gaze, it was enough to make her feel unpleasant and it was infuriating.

" Who the hell are you ? "

His voice drawled, releasing the puff of smoke in the air.

The sound of his voice immediately act as a trigger as her body finally move. She slipped pass by him without a second thought. Letting her feet run loose to be far away from the bar.

_Run , Run , Run_

That was the only thing chanting in her mind. To get far from that place as soon as possible.

_Damn it!_

This feeling she hated it. It's the feeling of running away and she's doing it again.

And she has always hate herself for that.

* * *

**Sorry for late update xd,, **

hope you like this one..

Don't forget to leave your reviews.

For every review gives me the motivation and encouragement to update as soon as possible...

I wonder what will happen next ? ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Tadahhh...! I present you fellow readers with two chapters..

I'm really sorry for the late update because I had been confine by a disease called " writer's block". Added, that I'm really busy with my college life.

But don't worry I'll continue it. Because Ms. PessiMystique is at your service.. Though, I cannot promise any specific dates for my chapters to be updated.

Reality is indeed so harsh~~~ xd

Also these chapters are entitled " Enkindle " , part 1 – the red's side and part 2 – the blue's side.

This chapter figures around Yata, getting a glimpse of his character and hoping I'm not making him OC-isshh. I was kind of confident that I could capture his character.

If you have read K - memory of red you will understand Yata's problem better...

I borrowed the bold phrases from the chapter titled " Into the Cellar" in the manga.

...

Like and spread the love by **LOVING THIS STORY..**

* * *

She unwinds the bandage around her right arm. Where the printed scorch marks mar against her pale flesh.

It was swelling in red.

It was earned after fighting against a particular brat - a noisy one at that.

Using her left arm, her finger tips trailed at the flushed surface. It was lightly bruising but wasn't harmful in any way. It was just a small pinch of pain.

" Who the hell are you ? "

That deep, catatonic voice drawled into her mind.

She was infuriated upon recalling her thoughts from back then.

_"Run, run , run... I need to be far away as possible..."_

Those where her relieved chants "..._To be far away from that person... "_

What was that feeling that she could not comprehend? It was somewhat overwhelming. And most of all it made her feel ashamed and at the same time inferior.

**_"..Is seems that you're having a problem, again? "_**

She snapped her head to the back and was met by a solid wall. Her expression faded into a silent glum, hiding the pang of pain.

What was she thinking? Of course, there was no one there...

**_"Want me to lend a hand? "_**

**_"You don't need to worry. You're never alone and you know that right? "_**

**_"We're always here for you... "_**

Those voices were just illusions. They are just missing pieces from long ago. It was something that she needs to grow out of.

"I need to get use to this soon.. "

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Enkindle Red**

* * *

The citizens were drove into a panic frenzy, as sudden explosions ignited within the shopping district.

Their screams roared within the area. Their footsteps stampede like an active earthquake.

" What the hell is going on here? "

She was swept along the panic-stricken crowd and eventually strode out somewhere in a parking area. The vehicles were tumbled over and half-burn in the almost ruined pavement.

" Wwwaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.."

Turning over her shoulder, she saw a little boy crying underneath a dented lamppost. The lamppost began to topple as its head was about to crash unto the child.

Swiftly she leap towards the little boy, causing them to roll away just in time as the lamppost crash unto the ground leaving a large crack. She couldn't imagine what would have happen if she didn't move on time.

" Are you okay? "

The child only responded a loud cry, as he snuggles against her shirt. Reluctantly, she tried to reach the child's head combing the stresses of his hair and began patting its head gently to try and calm him down.

" So.. " she said dubiously, pulling the child in her arms in an awkward embrace " By any chance you got seperated? "

The child sniffled, rubbing his eyes out as he nodded sheepishly " I.. I w-want my mama.."

" I- I see" Then she put the child down to his feet, while she reach out an open palm; rather hesitantly " Then let's try and go look for her"

The child didn't hesitate and agreed with an upbeat nod. The little child grabs hold half of her fingers that was encase by his small hand.

It was a bit strange, but the kind of strange that she wouldn't call unpleasant.

* * *

" Everybody get away quick! "

" This way.. "

The red clan was helping the citizens fled for safety. This was part of their responsibility as it resides on their territory. More likely, a gesture of concern from the helpless citizens. Though, the sudden ignitions make it hard for them to assist properly as it delayed a problematic intrusion.

" Damn ! Where the hell does those explosion come from? " Yata scowled, propping his skateboard to the ground as his sharp eyes trailed at the essence of searing that looped inside the haze of shattered rooftops. Trying to configure something out from the hazy trails that dented among the leftover ruins.

" Yata-san we need to get out of here quickly " Kamamoto panted heavily from a long run as he pressed the vanguard to leave.

Ignoring his companion, Yata victoriously snickered with brimming confidence as he spotted the culprit behind all this. " Hah! I found you... "

He then slides across the ground and manoeuvre towards the rooftops. In his heated pace leaves a trail of scorching marks in its wake.

" Wait Yata-san.. "

_Kusanagi-san's going to be piss._

The burly member thought with a sigh, hunching his shoulder down.

* * *

The strain hid beneath a store awning, sitting at the platform of a shattered glass window. He was twirling the ends of his ruffled hair and was giddily humming a tone.

Being rifled with his mood swings, he raised an arm and triggers a line of explosions causing a chain of reaction. The parked vehicles blew one after the other, like being toppled by a line of dominoes. If one falls then the other will follow.

The strain was amused with himself. He was blessed to see the sight of explosions everywhere causing the turmoil of others.

Hissing sounds ringed from his left ear, feeling the heat near his cheek. The strain turns and saw flickering flames that glowered in his peripherals.

The red flames slammed against the broken window and thoroughly burnt it. As the strain somersaulted backward and landed on top of an upturn vehicle.

" You.. "

The red flames dance in his peripherals and finally understood that the flames were revered unto a person.

" I wasn't expecting you reds to show up..Now beat it " The strain shooed him, gesturing away with the flick of his fingers " Because I'm only interested in the blues, got it!? "

The strain's comment spurted irritation on the vanguard, as his flames envelop in his entire body. " Don't you dare underestimate HOMRA"

The strain raised both his hands causing a multiple strikes of explosions. The vanguard dodge them all easily, as his red aura coincide with the escape heat that had protected him. They clashed head on, in the spur of heating ground; ignition against flames with a complementing feat.

" I wasn't really looking down on you reds " The strain insisted, still producing some ignitions were the vanguard missed them all out " In fact were on the same boat here.."

" Huh? What the hell are you talking about? "The vanguard suddenly stops, still maintaining his guard as the strain retracts his hands away.

" I mean you reds and blues are archenemies, right ? " The strain shoved his hands to his pockets, refraining the vanguard to attack " Your just a bunch of rebels that are against the order of the law. And you reds wanted to prove your point by creating destruction. I heard HOMRA is good at causing trouble "

" Your wrong! It's not like that we bare our pride in the name of.."

The strain laughed, cutting his sentence off " Pride.. What pride? Does a bunch of thugs like you even have one?" The strain then smug at him, poking out his tongue mockingly " Face it things like pride doesn't mean anything to people like us. "

**_That's so stupid..._**

His fist was clenched tightly, almost turning into a pale color. He gnawed his teeth almost cracking in his jaws.

**_There goes your pride_**

The boiling rage that receded within him finally snapped. While his red aura flickered brightly as his flames rouse higher. Dyeing the surrounding area in the blazing deep read that held his pride.

**_Mi-sa-ki.._**

* * *

The intense heat wavered within the radius that was emitted by Yata – which she recalled .

" What the hell is that brat thinking? "

Her eyes peaks through the broken glassed window were she had saw the fight between Yata and that person – the cause of the commotion.

" Onee-san.. "

Her eyes then shifted towards the little boy who was sitting on her lap. She blinked, then decided patting his head once more which effectively soothed him.

"Don't worry everything will be fine.. " she dubiously continue in thought _..I hope.._

Whatever that person was blabbering about it had provoke Yata.

The heat was intense that she felt the bandages around her arms and stomach pelting away. The child shuffled too much in her lap and despite her discomfort. The child was now gasping for air as sweat trickled across his forehead and had a hard time coping with the temperature.

" O-onee-san.. ? "

She had no choice and hoists the child within her arms and started carrying him away.

" Don't worry I'll keep you in a safe place. "

* * *

The battle was one-sided as they counter each other in sync.

" I told you that we're alike" The strain grin, directing another hit of explosions as he leap forward " We even fight alike.."

"Shut the fuck up! "

Flickering red strings shoot from the skies which shock the both of them. The strings twinge in flames as it landed, causing the strain to withdraw from the fight and disappear among the half-wrecked buildings.

" Yata that's enough!"

Homra's second-in-command appeared with a hand shove to his pocket and a snapped lighter on his other hand. A cigarette stuck out from his deep frown as the lighter flickered a spark while puffing a smoke in the air.

"Kusanagi-san ?! " The vanguard was shocked, but look away when the second-in-command glower at him; very furious.

" Scepter 4 is going to handle this situation were leaving.." The third-in-command ordered, all seriousness in his voice. Which prompted the vanguard to not retort back and shut his mouth.

But just the name of the blues, ump his distress but he complied as strings of flames flickered around him. Weaving into thin slashes that almost struck his feet; almost scorching his toes. It was evident that the second-in-command was not limited to control his anger. He was seriously angry.

" Let's go Yata! "

Yata gulps, feeling scared as he will soon face the bartender's wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

Yehey! This chapter is dedicated to Saruhiko Fushimi,, I really love his character and I hope I have portrayed him well throughout this chapter. His character was proven to be a challenge because of his twisted nature. Added, the interaction with the Blue King and Fushimi was hard to draft the concept. But I'm glad that I was able to finish this chapter. You don't know how hard for it is for me to visualize and create this.  
((Pats myself on the shoulder))  
But I did it... So a round of applause for me everybody ~~ hehehe xd

Ohh.. If you have read K - Days of Blue you will understand Fushimi better.. The bold phrases comes from the chapter titled " Trace "

...

Like and spread the love by **LOVING THIS STORY..**

* * *

" Oi! Shut the kid up..."

She glared at the officer in blue while patting the head of the child. As possible, she was trying to calm the child down who was shocked after being situated in such danger. The child was clinging to her right leg desperately in attempt to seek comfort. He hushed into a silent whimper, eyes filled with tears that began to dry from the heated atmosphere.

They were standing in a dilapidated store, where the heat was not average as sweat began to trickle from her forehead.

It would be best to leave this ruin place and take the child somewhere else or will soon come down with a heat stroke.

_But..._

Her seethed eyes never left the blue officer, who completely ignored their presence.

She couldn't believe his attitude.

He was too apathetic to even care.

Without her knowing, her body pace towards the blue officer while the child got off her leg. Raising her hand, a hard fist was about to meet the blue officer's face. But then realizing her action, her clench fist withdraws to an open palm but had already reached his face. Instead the blue officer receives a hard slap on his left cheek than a fist, causing him to tumble backward.

Feeling the boiling fury was washed from her system. She loomed over the officer's figure while her eyes never leave his form for a second.

"What the hell do you think lives are? "

The blue officer only come in silence.

"Don't you dare recklessly endanger something without even considering it in the first place. Try remembering that. "

Satisfied with her intent, she then left with the child leaving the officer into his silence.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Enkindle Blue**

* * *

**_I'll get use to it..._**

He gaits through the hallways with his hands into his pockets. Ignoring the swell rising from his left cheek; probably still flushed red. Watchful eyes prodded his figure as he passed by them.

**_Get use to it soon..._**

He only clicked his tongue dismissing their stares with indifference. His eyes were in the dark, prominently casting the shadow of his foul mood.

**_This is not the end, but a beginning..._**

And the cause of such mood was the red print on his left cheek. The pain still pinched, making him frown deeper as he callously rubs his left cheek.

_That bitch..._

* * *

Billowing streams had resurfaced in to the sky; foggy and dark. After the unusual explosions that happen within the shopping district.

The sudden ignitions triggered an unexpected chain reaction that drove the people into a wild panic frenzy. Where everyone scurries to safety as the explosions continued, causing a wild fire within the area.

Amidst the horrifying explosions, a man stood on top of the only upright lamppost left. The foggy smoke condescendingly ascended, showing his firm silhouette. His ruffled black hair wane against the bristling haze shadowing the people below him. Watching them below with a dark grim, enjoying the outbreak of chaos. Their petrified voices and the fear they produce was a wonderful melody to his ears. He raised his arms to the sky, inhaling the sweet scent of scorch flames and ashes of dead corpses that become an addictive aroma that was connected to his palette, savouring the fantasy of dry blood from the tip of his tongue.

"Very fucking beautiful.." He praised benevolently to the skies, feeling bliss at this moment where everything was plunge into utter chaos.

His moment of reverie was disrupted as he was alarmed by the screeched vehicles that were gathering below him. His upright posture never wavers and didn't spare a glance to know who they were.

" Ahh.. If it isn't the blues.. " He hummed, motioning his arms in a welcoming embrace. " Isn't it a pleasant afternoon? "

"Under the law we order you to submit in arrest"

He reciprocated their order with a maniacal chuckle that pitches into high-note that resonates throughout the district. The blue members scowl in disgust as they unsheathe their sabers and ready their selves for battle.

" I'm definitely going to have a blast.."

* * *

The Special Police Squad tried to advance in their attacks but was hindered by the invisible beams that the strain had produce, triggering an array of explosions. Just by positioning with his palms, the strain was able to create a heavy ignition. Added, making it difficult for them to manoeuvre as there were still civilians running around the vicinity. Avoiding them to be harm and at the same time getting caught in the explosion was proven to be difficult.

"What's wrong is this what Scepter 4 has to offer? " The strain landed on a dilapidated rooftop that was rousing with tepid flames. He grimaces in disappointment as he pokes his tongue out.

"And I though you people were going to show me some good time.. "

The strain taunted the blues endlessly, causing the rise of his arrogance which leave him unguarded.

"All this in the name of justice. What a total bull-

Thrown daggers, slice through with immense speed that the strain wasn't able to react quickly. The strain merely made a narrow dodge, as he was struck on his left shoulder blade and the right region of his stomach. The strain took the initiative to retreat, as he leaps from a very far distance and was heading straight for a secluded building.

" Tsskk.. He escaped huh ? " Scepter 4's third-in-command came through the currently hazy air, left by the toppled explosions almost in decay.

" Fushimi-san " Hidaka rushed to his side, informing the state of the situation briefly. Giving prominent details about the strain and their current situation.

" I see.. " Fushimi respond tepidly, his eyes trailing towards the retreated form of the strain.

" Fushimi-san we are now moving the civilians to safety " Hidaka continued, rather dubiously as their third-in-command started walking away which added his concern.

" Ahh.. " The third-in-command paused momentarily in his steps, not sparing a glance and sighed "You continue what you're doing.."

" But.. what about you ? Don't tell me you're planning to apprehend the strain by yourself. It's very dangerous.. "

_Tsskk.. How annoying, that's why he preferred to work alone. And get the job done quickly as possible _

".. Please just do your job" He clicked his tongue and sigh once more" Don't even think about following me. It'll become troublesome"

Their third-in-command left the scene leaving them in an almost dilapidated state as the other members started tending the victims.

"Again with this? " Hidaka sigh, raking the strands of his brown hair. "Well he ever learn to rely his teammates?"

* * *

The strain tried to flee around the corners of the alleyway. It seems that injury he had on his shoulder blade and stomach region was no joke. It had impale his movements as if was imbued with high-intensity of heat. It was like being gradually burn on the inside.

"Where do you think you're going? "

Another wave off daggers rushed through, causing the strain to forcefully jerk his body backwards. Enduring the pain in his movements and crash landed unto a store where he toppled some fabrics on his head.

"That rather suites you " The third-in-command snickers, fiddling the sharp blades around his fingers. His footsteps callously crunched, making his way to the gape hole and to him.

" Damn you- " The strain hissed as his left knee was struck by another dagger. Like before, the dagger simmer his flesh and bones; almost melting it.

" If you want this to be easy I suggest you turn yourself in or else.. " The third-in-command threaten the strain by striking a dagger near his head; purposely missing the shot.

**"WaaAAAaaaaaaaaahhhh.. "**

The third-in-commands attention shifted to the crying little boy who was clinging unto someone. He couldn't see this person's appearance distinctively. For person's back was face to him and was certain that this person was trying to calm the child down.

_An unwanted nuisance in the scene. Why do they appear in such a crucial timing? _

As the third-in-command was distracted the strain had thrown the fabrics from his head to his face to buy some time.

The strain barely manage his footing as he lunge forward and wrapped the child around using his uninjured arm. The strain's sudden force causes the other person to pull away in a safe distance.

He slices the fabrics with his daggers. When the third-in-command had finally adjusted his eyes, he saw the strain taking the child as hostage.

As he recalled from the Hidaka's recent report, this strain triggers an invisible beam of ignition just by positioning his hands.

" What's wrong are you going to make a move or.." The strain move his hand across the child's face as he threateningly smug " ..do you want me to make my move? What do you say blue ? "

The third-in-command clicked his tongue, unfazed by the threat "Huh? You seem pretty arrogant for someone who's in the edge like a cornered little mouse."

" It seems that you don't understand the situation very well, you cocky bastard. It's you who's in a disadvantage here not me "

" Listen carefully, you pathetic piece of trash.. " He started, his saber clinked which stream a blue aura that glinted towards the hilt. "It seems that you don't understand the situation very well. I am the one who has the advantage here. You're just stupid enough to not even realize it... " He then drawled, as his aura began to waver in his saber "..That's why trashes are nothing more than trashes."

This angered the strain, as his face contorted in a deep scowl. "Fucking bastard!"

"Fushimi ready.. " His saber was released and was consumed by a blue aura that started flickering around his body.

The strain was about to wave his hand towards the child's head.

The child cried in utter terror as if it was aware that he was going to die.

But before the third-in-command release his blue aura, and before the strain could unleash his ignition.

Someone had intruded; the strain felt a sudden sharp pain on his left hip. It was in a flash, that he soon realize that someone had kick him. The child was release from his grasp as his hand made contact with the concrete wall, causing an ignition. The dented surface then break into pile of rubles and crashed towards him.

While the third-in-command meet the air, slicing his saber across the room which his blue aura flicker into condescending strips.

"Damn and I almost had him too.."

* * *

Saruhiko Fushimi was now standing before his superior. Into the Blue King's domain where it filled nothing but his overwhelming presence. At least his presence was bearable to handle.

The Blue King sat comfortably on his chair and was immerse in his usual set of jigsaw puzzles.

He could never understand his way of thinking? Or what he is thinking in the first place. But just looking at him across the room was enough to tell that he was a King. It might be that his just solving a puzzle in his hands but to him it was like moulding everything into place. He was creating his ideal world by moving them accordingly to his will.

The Blue King - Reisi Munakata

"You're truly a king... " he callously whispered.

" Do you know why you're called in here Fushimi-kun ? "

Saruhiko didn't know if he had heard him or not. But his voice manages to break the silence between them.

He took a long side glance, while dubiously responding to him " In regards to last mission about the strain that can cause ignition "

" Oh? And is there something else..? " The Blue king raised a brow, his eyes never leave the puzzle as his hands continued to place some pieces together.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, feeling peeve. He was aware that the Blue King already knows what had happen. He just really wanted to hear it out from his mouth. These are some of the things he dislikes about him.

"..The safety of the civilians? "

"Indeed.." The Blue King sighs, his hand receded a piece away, putting it on the side of the desk as he prop his arms and clasp his fingers together. " I have allowed you to move freely. But it doesn't mean that you're going to neglect your responsibilities. To protect our cause we take priority in lives as it's the purpose of our justice."

Saruhiko feign indifferently, despite being reeled in by the conversation. Being lectured was one of the things he hated, and it goes to no exception. And it was just perplexing for him to listen about.

" Am I making myself clear Fu- "

When the Blue King's eyes shifted to the puzzle board and to the third-in-command, he momentarily paused; rather intrigue by the red mark on his left cheek. As a query was associated in his thought and narrow a suspicion against the third-in-command.

Saruhiko could feel the intense gaze of the Blue King, specifically towards his left cheek. His quiet and deadly gaze was alarming as if it was prodding against his insides like a dissected animal.

_Creepy.._

The Blue King's gaze becomes intimidating that it made him want to leave. Adding to the many reasons why he dislikes him and why everyone feels uncomfortable around him. He was too forceful.

"If you don't have anything else to say then I'm taking my leave"

The Blue King only wondered, his eyes never left him even when he turn and started walking towards the door.

" Fushimi have you already get used to it yet? "

_And again, he was asking the same question._

Saruhiko stop mid-steps and didn't spare a glance as he silently clicked his tongue.

_Why does this same question seem to bother him so much...?_

" I have told you already. I am used to it"

" I see.." The Blue King nodded, tipping his head low hiding a small smile against his clasped fingers. As his glasses glinted in amusement in contrast with his curious eyes; prying to no ends " Then about that mark on your left cheek..."

"I'm leaving"

* * *

_He had finished the job once again, all by himself._

_The strain was knocked to ground by heavy rubbles. He was not dead but wasn't lucky to be alive either. If it were him he'd just stay unconscious for the rest of his life. For neither life nor death was good place for him to live. That's why trashes stay trashes and should be better of not existing. Why did they have to exist in the first place?_

_ He had chained the strain with a special kind of handcuff that's specially made for extraordinary beings._

_" WaaaAAAAAAAhhhhHHHHHHH"_

_The loud cry of the little boy was irritating; it was getting on his nerves as it didn't stop crying._

**_That's why he hated little children..._**

_" Oi! Shut that kid up "_

_Saruhiko clicked his tongue, demanding the person that stayed with the child. He didn't spare a glance as he took out his PDA and started fiddling on the buttons._

_He had to make a report and contact the others immediately._

_As his thumb was about to press the send button._

_A very strong force had struck his left cheek causing him to tumble backwards. The sharp pain rouses in his left cheek, while his PDA and glasses had slip through the ground. He felt a strange ringing across his left ear that was penetrating his ear drums._

_**Fuck that hurts...**_

_Saruhiko clenched his teeth and silently wince from the inside. His hand instinctively reacts to the pain and soothes it by his touch._

_The crunches of footsteps become low beats that tapped into his ear. A shadow was looming over him as he looks beneath his lashes; he saw a pair of shoes in his line of vision. _

_His hearing aid was blurry, but could anticipate a wave of sound that was directed to him. He slowly tips his head up, taking in the presence of the person before him._

_He could see this person's lips parted; closing and opening the words being expressed._

_He couldn't clearly hear the tone by was able to understand the vague words in his ears, which had become audible in passing seconds._

_The person had soon left with the child._

_Leaving him with a foul mood in a heated edge._

_Saruhiko mumbles with a curse as he reach for his glasses. _

_He swears he'll never forgets this._

_**As he never forgets, especially things that he hates...**_

* * *

**OMG!** \- Saruhiko got bitch slap.. Take that Saru!

Sorry I couldn't help myself and write this at the end. .  
Actually I was even tempted to title this as **" Bitch Slap"**

**(( BITCH SLAPS YOU )) hehe.. XD..**

**I'm probably going to update very soon might I suggest to try and read some of my other fanfictions...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Snow was falling. It was pure in white and clandestine._

_The first time she trodden in Japan was greeted by the cold atmosphere. Bitterly insinuating her unwanted arrival. It sent unpleasant chills from the blasting wind approaching her. The soles of her boots were heavy to move, almost buried by the white torrents. But no matter, she choose to ignore it even if it was unavoidable._

_She was barely wearing any suitable clothes to fend off the cold. Mainly wearing a knitted beanie and a scarf, which did not provide any comforting warmth. Despite almost freezing in her tracks, she was more concern on protecting her beloved instrument – a guitar. Snugging the strap of the bag with great security rather than concern of her health. Even in that situation, she considers it with such importance._

_To be likely opposed by the blast of nature against her will was testing the strength of her determination. Instead, encouraging her to proceed further._

_She didn't tell a single soul. Leaving the place she revered as her " home". The things she brought on her journey was a guitar and pocket money. A journey to reach the promise land – Shizume City._

_Back the place of her undying past._

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Iron-Male**

_( Fe-male)_

* * *

**"DAMN IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE"**

Yata slammed his fist against the table. His patience was wearing thin from being contain in one place. The chair he sat seems to recoil at his intensity, as if it was trying to back away from him. Though, in reality it stumbles backward from the brisk movement; on suddenly standing up.

He flipped the skateboard off the table with his bottom heel, which was expertly caught by his hand and tucked under his armpit. Ump by his unnerving distress gave him an urge for some action and decided to go outside.

"Totsuka-san I'm going out for awhile" Yata announce brazenly " Don't even think about following me.."

" Take care then.. " Totsuka voice reach within an earshot, as the vanguard brashly scuffle to the door and left with his skateboard in a blink of an eye.

If Kusanagi just saw what had happen. Yata's head would have already been squash by the bartender's iron gripped hands. Fortunately, the bartender wasn't present at the moment, leaving Totsuka and Anna in the premise - and supposedly Yata who had just left a few seconds ago.

At current, the others are narrowing down a search on the gang who tried to take Anna as a hostage. It would have been better to let it pass, but according to Kusanagi's implication they need to initiate a sense of authority. In which serves the purpose of Mikoto Souh, the Red King –the perfect figure suited in pure intimidation. Keeping those people within their territorial reach and let them be aware of the mortal danger their crossing to. Also, the fact remains that they tried to harm their youngest and most precious member was unforgivable. It was deserving to punished them but the conclusion usually depends on their King's mood.

"Yata is still pretty upset from being grounded, huh? " he mumbled, reaching for the fallen chair and putting it back to order.

The bartender was particularly rough with the punishment and had put the vanguard in the sidelines. Cunningly aware, that it's the position which displeases Yata the most. This resulted the vanguard's very, very foul mood.

Totsuka shifted his eyes to the little girl in red who was sitting quietly on the counter.

Anna had been unusually silent. Not the usual stoical doll that best describes her but comparing to something more unmovable - like a statue.

A map of Shizume City was placed on the counter where four red marbles moved around. The marbles were poured by Anna's strain ability where it confines her precious color - the beautiful red. She was in deep focus and concentration as her powers were being use a navigation device.

Totsuka had tried to ascertain any response from the little Anna. But she was blunt on ignoring him by all means. Even though, she was given a task to keep a watchful guard on their area. It seems that Anna was intent on using her powers shown in the unprecedented movements of her marbles. It was like she was in a drastic search for something or rather someone. If that's the case there is only one suspect that Totsuka could think of for making Anna's curiosity grow. It was a person clad in darkness; the perfect description for that person would be like a stray animal - more specifically a homeless cat. Independent and detached was the impression he got from **'Anna's savior'**. Honestly, even he too was intrigue by that person base on intuitive means. He felt that they're going to meet that person sooner or later.

_And I'm sure Anna's probably thinking the same thing... _

" Anna be patient okay? "

As if Anna had heard his small remark, she responds an upbeat nod. Totsuka muse a smile, while moving towards the large glassed pane windows. He could see clouds began to gather a certain amount of bleakness preparing for the heavy downpour.

" I hope Yata doesn't get caught by the rain"

" Don't worry" Anna's sudden words intrigue him as he refrain from speaking " His going to be meeting with that person."

* * *

Heavy poundings of forces itch into his ears. Punches and Kicks, rampant collisions instantly caught a pair of sharp hazel eyes. Just a mere distance, his eyes swept to the far corner leading to a gaping path. Yata could see the distinct shadows of figures on the wall, scuffling in their whims. A brawl had started. He mirth a smirk, as he found a sense of release to regress the heat inside of him. More like an excuse to vent out his frustration.

Just the execution of three sleek moves, his skateboard carried him to the alleyway and landed on the center of the fight. He didn't miss any introduction to properly greet them with a turbulent landing. The wheels heavily grazed the asphalt, creating small cracks as the haze swooped amassed. Baffling the fighters, as they all got pushed away from an unknown force. It took the fighters some time to recover their senses when the dust cleared away.

" Y-you..." one of the fighter's spat, accusingly point a finger on the intruder " Your HOMRA'S vanguard – Yatagarasu "

The other fighters mirrored a shocking and angry faces at the unwelcome player. Agitated more, on the fact that a red clansmen had intruded.

" What? Is there a problem of me being here?! " Yata asserted a grin, laying down his skateboard flatly on his heels.

" Yatagarasu mind your own fucking business. This clearly doesn't concern you reds"

" Interesting! Actually I was just getting bored and kicking some asses would probably be entertaining" his eyes glinted, burning fiercely. The need for actions was intense, and the only way to settle it was the battlefield.

" Tskk.. The hell now this guy shows up! "

The fighting was just an expression of hostility. He has nothing against them. It just the source of relief that he gets, pouring out the fury built up inside. He didn't even need to use his red aura to defeat them - not even worthy nonetheless. One by one, they fall to their knees and were rendered unconsciously. His fist was going to reach for the last count, but someone struck first with a swift sucker punch. Ending the last guy a total knock out in the head.

The clouds grew darker and bleak, shadowing the only two people standing in the alley. Droplets of water, slowly pour down causing a sounding echo. A drop fall on one of his eyes, causing a disgruntle reaction which only added the effect to come out of his stupor. If not for the illicit jingle and the motioning silver padlock glinting in his eyes. He wouldn't have believe it in himself either.

_It's him again.. That son of a bitch !_

Clad in a darker shade of clothing, hood still depress further. The drizzle of rain came, their clothes now drench in an unpleasant wetness. Yata would have just left him in the rain, if not for the dangling mess of bandages hanging from this guy's left arm. Its seems that the guy notice it and started piling it up - and still ignoring him. Damn this guy, he really likes to piss of people so much. Instead of berating at this person, he reluctantly decided to help him.

He inwardly clicked his tongue " I guess I have no choice.. "

Despite what burnt fury he had, it was regress to a minimum. It was probably release from the brawl or the rainy weather.

No..

It was the fact that he denied his guilt. He had use his red aura recklessly. Hating to admit, it took some reluctant courage as he step forward. Trying to conjure as sense of fairness in the making between them. He was the one who injured him after all.

* * *

_It was sooner that he thought..._

Totsuka didn't expect Yata to bring **'Anna's savoir'** into the bar. Despite the contempt the vanguard felt, he was trying to repay his fault. Though, the two were far from getting along as their conflicting presence was covering the space. It was heating the place up for a different reason. The bad kind.

Yata decided to dry himself on the kitchen while the other stayed at the basement. Expectantly, Anna tagged along with her savior despite the vanguard's protest, weary of the implied actions going to happen. Though, it was quite impossible what he was thinking.

Totsuka had notice some things regarding on **' Anna's savior**'. It was something distinct that was hardly miss by. When he realized it, his mischief played out. He couldn't help but bring this into an entertaining conclusion.

He was mopping on lustrous wooden floor, moistening the damp footsteps. He hummed playfully, counting to a melody in his mind. His thoughts swirling in deep glee, as his eyes prod against the basement doorway.

In just a matter of seconds, he counted.

1..2..3..

**AGhhhhhhhh... **

The scream of victory sounded in his ears, as he giggled to himself. Frantic footsteps dashed out from the basement and was getting near him. Yata briskly appeared, with a flabbergasted expression - dyed in a deep crimson. Totsuka chuckled at the sight, already aware what he was trying to say despite his mild sputtering.

With an upbeat nod, the light brunette grin " That's right he's a _**girl**_ "

Ending a deep aghast from the drained vanguard, who almost fainted on the floor.

* * *

_The vanguard's frown deepen as he stare at the white shirt. Hands clutching and almost wrinkling the fabric. A towel drenched over his head as he finished ruffling his chestnut hair._

_" Why couldn't Totsuka-san just give it to that bastard.." _

_The smile that the light brunette showed him was affable. Hard to disagree, but somehow it hid a tricky hint of playfulness. He intrigue a suspicion but passed it into noting. It was probably just his reluctance not wanting to do anything with that person._

_The towel slip to his shoulders, swaying side to side as he reach to the bottom ground. _

_Dim in the flickering light, catching a few strips of brightness in the area. He saw a shadow across the sofa, almost brooding against the brightness. Being aware of this guy presence instantly foul his mood. _

_He didn't bother to present himself, and was nearing at his direction. Lights, flickering bits to bits and as he went nearer he felt something off. He hitched a gulp, as he instantly froze behind the sofa. His eyes widen as his tan complexion turn into beet red. He wasn't mentally prepared for the incoming shock._

_The brood figure, that was touched by the lights crash his expectation. In turn out to be a slim built with a very curve backside. The droplets of rain become glitters that pasted against the delicate bare flesh. He was in daze of distraction that the fabric in his hands had been long forgotten as it drop to the floor._

_"Pervert… "_

_A soft whisper suddenly become a guilty noise inside his head. His face flushed in deep red as he started stuttering. Anna suddenly popped up from the sofa with accusing eyes, as she repeated such shame words against him._

_**" PERVERT "** this time with such emphasis, that it seem to echo. It felt heavy this time as the guilt heated his face up which become redder than before. He tried to stutter in defense but-_

_" Oi! What the hell are you doing ? "_

_The sound of **this person's** voice stunned him. Ashamed, he screamed in fright as if he encountered a ghost. That voice alone provoke his nervousness and without any second thoughts as he dashed away from the basement. _

_He couldn't believe it that... that guy was a g-girl?_

* * *

" Before you go... " Totsuka brought up her dry cleaned clothes which was suited in a paper bag.

She barely turn over her shoulders as she accepted the bag callously. As if sensing her willingness to listen, Totsuka subtly ensued a conversation not wanting to make her uncomfortable. " If it's not rude to ask may I know your name? "

" What for? "

He glance towards the hopeful Anna as if ushering him to not be unnerved by this person's domineering silence. He could tell of her great interest in this person. Knowing that her curiosity leads her to at least know this person, most likely a name.

" Since we are already acquainted. A proper introduction of your name would be nice. " He pressed a gentle tone as he glance to her back. As expected of her hesitance, as her shoulders lax upon hearing his words. It was hard to tell if she was willing or not as she continued her way out of the bar.

" Tsukino… "

The words she spoke were an approving volume of delight to Anna's ears as she left.

" Isn't that nice Anna? You finally got her name"

Anna nod, as her eyes face brim in contentment and that was enough to lighten the mood. Not because of the dreariness cause by the rain but Tsukino-san's appalling silence that was somehow suffocating. Even Totsuka admits it, that his amicability wasn't close enough to touch her desolated barricade of detachment.

" By the way.. " Totsuka lean his body towards the counter where the small vanguard had considered it as his temporary shield of defense. Still hiding himself from the utter embarrassment " Yata.. you don't have to hide anymore she's gone"

" Shut up! " He thoughtlessly shouted, as he almost jump out from sheepish cowering and blushed " I know that.."

* * *

**HahahaXD Poor Yata.. Still can't get over with his shyness...**

**This chapter has been finalized. Sorry for the inconvenience editions..**

Like and spread the love by **LOVING THIS STORY..**


End file.
